RADIO M!
by MeWTh
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para detektif dipertemukan dengan para tokoh Death Note dalam suatu acara radio? PERANG ANALISIS! Episod satu Conan Vs RYUK! Episode 2, Kindaichi, Kyu Dan Detective School, Kaito Kid VS L. episod 1.5 Matsuda VS Matt&Mello.
1. episode 1

A/N : Mew Terinspirasi dari Radikon alias Radio Kon (BLEACH manga. Jangan beli bajakan,Mew!), dan untuk mengenang kon, kucing orange mew yang hilang. Pertanyaan2 ini udah berbulan-bulan mendem dan membuncah saat Mew nulis **SWEETS** (Promosi,mew). Ah nyaris lupa…Mewth ngga punya Death Note lho.

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

Episode 1

(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)

"_Ohayou Minna_! Selamat datang di R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ Tempat dimana kalian semua bisa bertanya apa saja seputar Death Note (manga n anime!) juga berdiskusi mengenai masalah yang kalian hadapi sehari-hari, bisa tentang teman, cinta dan semuanya deh! Dan kali ini pembawa acara kalian, seorang foto model bertalenta… MISA-MISA!" Misa mengangkat mike berbentuk apel dan memasang pose peace. Tapi karena ini studio radio, tindakannya itu sia-sia.

"Bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah makhluk yang membawa Death Note ke dunia manusia. Inilah dia sang malaikat maut hitam, Jeng-Jeng-Jeng….. Shinigamiii Ryuk!"

Ryuk menatap Mike di hadapannya, ragu-ragu lalu "GRAUP!" menggigitnya.

"Gyaaa!! Ryuk, Itu bukan apel" Misa berteriak panik."Itu Mike!"

"Krauk-Krauk-krauK" Terlambat,Ryuk sudah mengunyah 'Apel'nya. "Apel merek Mike ini aneh ya, keras… tidak ada rasanya…" Ryuk mengeluarkan Mike yang sudah tak berbentuk dan penuh dengan air liur berwarna kehitaman. "Misa mau?" tawar Ryuuzaki.

Misa memandang 'sampah' di tangan Ryuk lalu muka Shinigami yang nggak ada ganteng-gantangnya itu bergantian. "Propertiiiii!!"

(Mohon tunggu sebentar… pihak property sedang mengganti mike)

…

"Kita kembali lagi dalam R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_" Misa menjaga jarak sama Ryuk. Shinigami Jorok yang banjir iler memandangi sekeranjang apel di pangkuan Misa. "Yak, Ryuk akan dapat satu apel tiap menjawab satu pertanyaan,"Ryuk mengangguk berkali-kali, bersemangat "Untuk siaran perdana, R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ mendapat banyak surat dan email dari Kota Beika. dan 3 surat telah terrpilih. Nah sekarang Ryuk, silahkan baca surat pertama"

Ryuk memandang penuh semangat pada kertas surat yang bermotif apel. Tapi tenang, Ryuk tidak memakannya melainkan membacanya dengan penuh semangat. "Dari Genta, 7 tahun. Waah, anak SD ya… Hyuk hyuk hyuk" Ryuk tertawa tak jelas. Entah apa yang dibayangkan. "Halo Shinigami Ryuk. Kamu kan suka apel, jadi aku kirimkan surat bermotif apel ini padamu. Aku juga sangat suka makan, semua jenis makanan! Anu, Ryuk, sebenarnya aku ada naksir teman sekelasku, namanya Ayumi, kelihatannya dia suka dengan yang unik-unik. Jadi, bagaimana aku menarik perhatiannya?"

"Hyuk-Hyuk-Hyuk- Mudah saja, pamerkan saja aku pada anak gadis yang kau sukai. Aku kan termasuk unik juga Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk…. Tentu saja aku akan datang menolong, asal disediakan sekeranjang apel. Dan aku akan membiarkan Ayumi melihatku, pasti dia tertarik. Hyuk-Hyuk-Hyuk… Nah Misa, mana apelku?"

Misa mengernyitkan keningnya. "Genta-chan, sebaiknya tolak saja jawaban Ryuk. Bukannya bahagia bertemu Ryuk, ada juga Ayumi-chan ketakutan." Misa teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rem. "JANGAN AJAK RYUK MENEMUI AYUMI-CHAN" tegas Misa. "Lebih baik Genta-chan jadi diri sendiri saja. Tunjukkan kelebihan Genta-chan. Genta-chan suka makan kan? Jadi Genta bisa ajak Ayumi-chan makan makanan yang enak dan unik. Nah dengan begitu Genta bisa menarik perhatian Ayumi-chan dengan jadi diri sendiri"

"Apel untukku mana?"Ryuk mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Misa menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Misa ngga kasih apel buat jawaban asal!" tolak Misa tegas. Ryuk merenggut, tangannya terangkat ke atas, pupil matanya juling dan satu kakinya kini sudah melingkar di leher. Pose kekurangan apel tingkat 1.

Misa mengabaikan Ryuk yang mulai meracau tak jelas dan membaca email yang baru masuk. "Ah, ini ada email dari Ai Haibara kelas 1-B SD Teitan. Dear Misa dan Ryuk,. Pertanyaan untuk Ryuk, Kamu adalah makhluk yang abadi kan? Yah tentu saja sebagai Shinigami, kau pasti diciptakan bersamaan bahkan mungkin duluan dari manusia. Sistem huruf tertua yang dikenal dengan _Proto-sinaitic Script _adanya di Mesir 1700 SM (sebelum masehi-mew), itupun hanya berupa grafiti untuk menggambarkan kejadian. Sedangkan sistem huruf untuk menulis nama yang populer ada pada zaman dinasti shang 1500 SM. Itupun di cina. Sedangkan manusia sudah ada dari zaman paleolitikum, lebih dari 2,5 juta tahun yang lalu! Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa menuliskan nama seseorang sedangkan huruf saja belum ditemukan? Bukankah tanpa menulis nama manusia kalian tidak bisa hidup?" _HUWAAA… anak SD yang mengerikan! _Batin Misa menjerit. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor ke arah Ryuk. Ryuk berkeringat dingin. Setetes keringat, dua tetes…satu gallon air keringat bercucuran. "Bagaimana jawabanmu Ryuk?"

"Aku…"Ryuk meneguk air ludahnya. "Lupa"

(Jingle Iklan!)

-SWEETS… kisah thriller(?) tentang _mind games_(?) antara Light dan Ryuuzaki. Dibalut dengan segunung gula, cake dan makanan manis. Bersiaplah merebonding otak yang akan semakin keriting setalah membacanya. Chapter 6b telah di update!-

.

(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)

.

"Baiklah kita kembali di RADIO M! bersama Misa dan bintang tamu kita Ryuk! Sekarang kita baca surat ke tiga. Ryuk mau baca?"

Ryuk menggeleng, masih kena Shock karena pertanyaan kedua

"Kali ini sebuah kartu Pos dari 'Profesor Agasa yang sudah tua'. Wah nick name yang lucu ya Ryuk" Namun tanggapan Ryuk hanya gelengan tak jelas. Masih shock. "Ehem…"Misa membersihkan tenggorokannya yang mulai seret. "Pertanyaan Untuk Shinigami Ryuk" Ryuk terbelalak, bola matanya melompat keluar, tapi dengan cepat ditangkap dan di pasang lagi.

"Aku juga punya Note untuk menulis hasil penelitianku, tapi Note itu begitu cepat penuh hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan. Sekarang aku menggunakan Note elektronik ,laptop, jadi tidak perlu beli note lagi. Pertanyaanku adalah, Sebanyak apa halaman Deathnote? Padahal orang-orang itu menulis hampir satu halaman perharinya. Kalau dihitung secara kasar, itu berarti selama 6 tahun 365 x 6 + 2 2192 halaman! Itu bahkan lebih tebal daripada novel Harry Potter."

Rahang Ryuk terjatuh kelantai.

"WAAAHH! Misa sendiri baru sadar sekarang!" Mata Misa membulat takjub. "Sebagai tambahan, Misa juga memakai Deathnote Jealous dan Rem. Tapi tetap aja kalau di tumpuk ngga setebal Novel Harry Potter. Nah Ryuk, jadi berapa jumlah halaman Death Note?" Misa menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya, Ryuk kini memunggungi Misa sambil membaca buku tebal bersampul Hitam. Ryuk membaca? Pemandangan yang jauh lebih ganjil daripada saat Ryuk Flu..

"HYUK77x" Tawa Ryuk meledak. Sayapnya terkembang, dan Ryuk melayang dalam ruang siaran sebelum akhirnya "DUG" kepalanya kebentur langit-langit studio. "Akhirnya… akhirnya Aku akan mengalahkan kalian para manusia yang sok pintar! Lihat! Lihat ini!" Senyum Ryuk merekah bagai bunga raflesia, gede n bau. Dia menunjuk salah satu tulisan dari buku yang entah ditulis pakai bahasa apa.

"Anu Ryuk, bukannya Misa mau menyela. Tapi ini radio, jadi ngga ada yang bisa ngeliat" Misa bergidik ngeri ketika cengiran Ryuk sampai pada batas maksimum., mukanya bagai terbelah karena senyum itu."DEATH NOTE, HOW TO USE IT POINT XXXI : THE NUMBER OF PAGES OF DEATH NOTE WILL NEVER RUN OUT!" baca Ryuk dengan penuh semangat. "Death Note tidak akan pernah habis! Itulah sebabnya… 6 tahun-seabad-semilenium juga gak bakal habis HYUK HYUK HYUK" tawa kemenangan Ryuk menggaung dalam studio.

"Jadi jumlah halamannya ada berapa?" pertanyaan Misa menghentikan tawa Ryuk. "Terus gimana dengan halaman yang sudah ditulis? Kalo ditotal jadi berapa halaman?" Mata Misa bercahaya penuh rasa penasaran.

Ryuk kembali merenggut, tangannya terangkat ke atas, pupil matanya juling dan satu kakinya kini sudah melingkar di leher. Padahal pertanyaan itu bisa saja ditujukan kepada Misa, "_Kenapa harus ditanyakan padaku?_"batin Ryuk menangis. Ya jelas saja, kamu kan bintang tamunya.

"Jawabannya Ryuk?"

Ryuk berjanji dalam hati bakal mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini dan menuliskan namanya dalam Death Note. "Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya"

Misa menggeleng dan menghela nafas kesal. "Wah, tidak dijawab lagi. Artinya tidak ada apel"Misa menyingkirkan apel ke dalam Lemari besi anti Shinigami.

Ryuk memasang Pose kekurangan apel tingkat 2. Air liurnya kembali membanjiri Studio.

"Nah pertanyaan terakhir. Kali ini kita akan menunggu telepon dari Pendengar R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ dan jangan lupa paswordnya. Kalau Misa bilang R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ kalian harus membalas 'Tanya Semua Pada M!' ok?_"_

"KRIIIIIIINGGGGG" telepon pertama langsung berdering. Operator merangkap Author segera menyambungkan ke studio. Sementara Misa menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas kursi, duduk ala Ryuuzaki demi menghindari banjir liur Ryuk. Ketinggian air liur Ryuk saat ini 1 cm.

"GYAAA!! Ryuk Jorok" Misa-chan ada telepon masuk, diangkat dong! "Oh iya… R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_"

"Tanya semua pada M" suara anak laki-laki terdengar diseberang telepon.

"Wah, lagi-lagi kita mendapat pertanyaan dari anak-anak. Dari siapa dan dimana?" Tanya Misa balik.

"Pertama kutegaskan, meski tubuhku anak 7 tahun, aku ini pemuda berumur 17 tahun. Namaku Conan Edogawa, Detektif"

Misa sebenarnya tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Conan. Tapi pura-pura paham demi menghemat halaman. "Nah, Conan-chan… apa pertanyaanmu?"

Terdengar dengusan. "Sudah kuduga… selalu saja dikira anak kecil. Tapi sudahlah. Aku ingin bertanya pada Ryuk. Pertama, Ryuk, kau tahu segala hal tentang penggunaan death Note oleh Light kan?"

Ryuk mengelap liurnya yang masih mengalir dari sudut bibir. "Iya, meski Light melepas kepemilikan, Aku masih sering memperhatikannya dari dunia God of death" Ting, muncul bayangan apel bercahaya di kepala Ryuk. "Misa, Apel!"

"Tunggu! Pertanyaanku belum selesai"sela Conan." Setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan ini aku rasa Misa-san akan dengan sukarela memberikan sekeranjang apel"

Misa mengangguk menyetujui, sementara Ketinggian banjir air liur Ryuk naik jadi 2,7 cm.

"Pertama agar lebih jelas, kita beri nama dulu death note yang dijatuhkan Ryuk dan di pungut Light sebagai Deathnote Ryuk, sedang deathnote yang dimiliki Misa sebagai deathnote Jealous. Nah Ryuk, apa Light menulis sendiri nama-nama di Death Note Ryuk?"

"Tentu saja, dengan tangannya sendiri setiap malam" Ryuk menggambar 2 butir apel di Death Notenya.

"Apa Light pernah mengoyakkan lembaran Death Note **yang** **sudah ditulisi** **nama** olehnya?"

"Hmmm" Ryuuzaki meletakkan tangan di dahinya berusah mengingat. "Waktu kasus FBI-Raye Penber- Light pernah mengoyak beberapa lembar, tapi tidak ada nama orang di dalamnya. Selain itu dia juga mengoyakkan beberapa lembar kosong baru menulisnya. Jadi… tidak pernah" Ryuk membiarkan 2 liter liurnya jatuh saat menggambar apel ke 3.

"Jadi dia tak pernah mengoyakkan sampai saat dia melepaskan kepemilikannya ketika ditahan L"

"Ya!" Perlahan, Misa mencium bau samar antara air got dan seember telur busuk menyebar di dalam studio, bau banjir liur Ryuk (aneh juga baru keciuman). Sedang Ryuk sibuk menggambar apel ke 4.

"Light pernah memusnahkan kertas Death Note yang telah ditulisinya? Misalnya dengan membakar"

"Yang dimusnahkan Light hanya kertas kosong yang kemudian ditulisinya. Seperti kasus Misora Naomi, FBI, juga waktu kamar Light dipasangi kamera. Tapi selain itu, tidak ada" Mata Misa berkunang-kunang, sementara kedua tangannya menutupi hidung yang serasa di sodori telur dinosaurus yang sudah membusuk 100 juta tahun. Ryuk masih sibuk menggambar apel ke 5.

"Baiklah sekarang kita runtun bagaimana nasib Death Note Ryuk. Dari tangan Light, lalu diberikan pada REM pada hari dia ditahan, kemudian REM memberikannya pada Higuchi, lalu kembali pada Light dan tim penyidik Kira"

_Terlalu panjaaang. Misa udah ngga tahaaannn._ Pandangan Misa seolah ditutupi kabut, lalu semua kehilangan bentuk, meliuk-liuk seperti sebuah lukisan abstrak. Mulutnya asam. Sedang dari mulut Ryuk ada miniature air terjun Niagara.

"Pertanyaannya adalah…" _AKhirnya, sebentar lagi selesai,_ beban neraka 'Niagara' mulai mereda." Kenapa L tidak menangkap Light begitu dia mendapatkan Death Note Ryuk?"

"Hyuk?" Ryuk menelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. _Panjang-panjang nanya ternyata bego juga nih anak. _"Itu karena peraturan palsu 13 hari yang aku tuliskan atas permintaan Light. Masa itu saja tidak ta-"

"Tulisan tangan!" potong Conan dengan suara tinggi. "Di sana seharusnya ada tulisan tangan Light dan itu bisa di jadikan bukti kuat. Walau bukan sebagai Kira, tulisan tangan itu bukti nyata Light pernah menggunakan Death Note. L bisa menahannya dengan bukti itu! Setelah itu baru membuktikan peraturan 13 hari"

Air di mulut Ryuk terhenti, meski bau dari banjir yang mencapai ketinggian 4,4 cm itu semakin menusuk hidung. Misa merasa perutnya digoncang bau liur, mau muntah, mau pingsan, tidak tahu yang mana. Misa sudah tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, meraba, mengatakan dan (untungnya) mencium apapun lagi. Akhirnya terpilihlah Pingsan.

"MANA AKU TAHU?!" Ryuk berteriak pada mike di hadapannya. "YANG BEGITU TANYA SAJA SAMA L !"

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa, dan sura perempuan memanggil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pertanyaan sederhana. Aku tidak pernah memegang Death Note Ryuk" _Aku juga malas ngasih Death Note ke orang kayak kamu. Ngga bakal jadi cerita tahu! _"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa mendengar bahkan bicara pada Ryuk?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ryuk?..."

"…"

"… Misa-san?..."

"…"

"…Ryuk… Misa-san?..."

"…."

"…"

"Haloo… ada orang di Studio?"

"…"

"… Tuut tuut tuut…"

(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

Ps: (by-the next Host):

Ryuk kabur di tengah siaran dengan banjir air mata dan pembawa acara, Misa, pingsan dikarenakan keracunan gas dari Liur Ryuk. Karena itu untuk episode berikutnya pembawa acara adalah Matsuda Taito. Aku sendiri!

Dan bintang tamunya adalah…. (&-Mission Imposible-&) … kata kuncinya Permen! Siapa dia? Orang ini adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengakui bakat terpendamku dengan hanya menyuruhku membuat kopi. Cih!

Dibutuhkan saran, komentar serta kritik dan tentu saja pertanyaan dari para 'pendengar' R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ tercinta ini. Yang perlu kalian lakukan cukup meng**klik Review** **di sudut kiri bawah layar**, lalu tuliskan saran,kritik,komentar atau pertanyaan. Dibuka juga request bintang tamu dan pembawa acara (chara Death Note dengan huruf awal M) dan **kirim**! Tolong request aku yaaa… (eh… ada apa operator?... tidak boleh promosi diri?... Hhhh… baiklah...)

Kelanjutan R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ bergantung pada kalian semua. Jadi setelah 'mendengar' Radio M langsung tulis komentar atau saran atau pertanyaan atau permasalahan cinta kalian, sebagai pembawa acara, aku juga akan bantu menjawab. Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya, bersama Matsuda!

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"


	2. episode 2?

Warning:Lewati bagian ini jika tidak menghendaki yaoi story.

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

-episode 2(?)-

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

"Ohayou Minna! Kita berjumpa lagi dalam acara yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu, R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ Tempat dimana kalian semua bisa bertanya apa saja seputar DEATH NOTE –anime & manga - juga permasalahan hidup kalian. Tentu saja , aku - Matsuda Touta – anggota kepolisian termuda dalam Tim penyelidik Kira, akan membantu menjawab. Kalian tahu, permasalahan hidup itu aku ahlinya!" _Ya, soalnya membawa masalah sudah jadi bakat dari lahir, _batin Matsuda menjerit bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Tapi, sekarang setelah jadi figuran mulu akhirnya… Hiks…Hiks… akhirnya aku bisa jadi tokoh utama juga …" …ToT…

"Ah, maaf… aku terlalu terharu. Sejak namaku di jadilkan judul chapter di Anime, aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini." Matsuda menghapus air mata beserta ingusnya (Yeikh!) dengan kain yang di sodorkan oleh anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan google dan berpakaian belang-belang ala zebra. "Terima kasih, tapi kok kainnya rada bau ya?"

"Ambil saja" tolak pemuda berambut merah itu ketika Matsuda hendak mengembalikan kain kucel penuh noda coklat. "Lagian itu kain bekas ngelap muntahannya si Mello. Dia mabuk gara-gara kebanyakan makan coklat tadi malam" Ucap pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP di tangannya. Matsuda reflek melemparkan sang kain lap ke tong di pojok ruangan.

"Kutarik lagi ucapan terima kasihku!" Matsuda berdiri dari kursinya dan bicara dengan sura tinggi (Kata lain dari teriak) "Lagipula…KAMU SIAPA?! KAPAN MASUK KE SINI?!!"

"Aku juga ngga perlu terima kasih…" Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP ke pintu studio. "Mello belanja aja kok lama amat sih. Apa ditahan karena masih mabuk dan dikira di bawah umur ya?"

"KAMU SIAPA?! KAPAN MASUK KE SINI?!!"

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah matsuda yang mengap-mengap - mirip mas koki terdampar di gurun sahara. Dia Terdiam sejenak.

"KAMU SIAPA?! KAPAN MASUK KE SINI?!!"

Pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke tiga kalinya. Dan kali ini Sang Pemuda membuka mulutnya. Bukan menjawab, tapi balik bertanya.

"Paman ini siapa ya?"

Darah matsuda ngumpul, mengadakan reuni di kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya merah menahan kekesalan. "AKU MATSUDA TOUTA! HOST R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**! **_EPISODE DUA DAN SETERUSNYA!" ((Mew? Bukannya hanya episode dua saja? Kan hostnya ganti-ganti terus. Apa Matsucchi ngga berlebihan, Mew?))

"KUCING SILUMAN DIAM AJA! TUGASMU CUMA NULIS NARASI! DASAR PRODUSER-AUTHOR JEJADIAN NGGA BECUS YANG TELAT DEADLINE TERUS!"

((Hiks…Hiks, Mew Di bentak ama Matsucchi. Apa karena kelewat Stress jadi figuran bodoh mulu Matsucchi jadi begitu ya?))

"KAMU SIAPA?! KAPAN MASUK KE SINI?!!" pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke empat kalinya. Pemuda berambut merah menyunggingkan senyum atau mungkin lebih tepat seringai.

"Matt. Begitu orang-orang memanggilku. Aku Host resmi R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**! **_ episode dua, barengan dengan Mello yang lagi keluar beliin barang pesananku dan mungkin sedang ketangkap karena disangka anak dibawah umur"

"Mello?" Matsuda sudah mulai tenang, suaranya tidak lagi tinggi. "Kalau tidak salah, dia pria yang menculik Sayu-chan bersama para mafia itu kan?" Matsuda berusaha mengingat sketsa wajah yang di dapatkan Light dari Wammy House. Tapi semakin diingat semakin kabur. Yang muncul justru wajah hasil rekayasa DNA Gorilla+Kingkong+Pegulat WWF penuh tato = sama dengan… "WUEEKKK…" Matsuda mual sendiri membayangkannya.

"Ke,kenapa kamu dan makhluk- maksudku Mello yang jadi Host?" Matsuda Protes sambil berusaha menghapus bayangan Mello hasil kreasinya.

Matt kembali berkonsentrasi pada PSPnya… "Udah baca surat pembaca? Semuanya minta aku dan Mello jadi Host…" jawaban yang mengundang wajah melongo Matsuda. 5 menit. Dilanjutkan kepanikan -7 menit. Sadar dari kepanikan, Matsuda berlari menuju komputer, memeriksa request host dan bintang tamu… dan- … dari dalam ruangan studio radio terdengarlah … jeritan penderitaan tokoh figuran seumur hidup- terdengar hingga amerika dan indonesia.

-_-_-(Mohon tunggu sebentar, Pihak Properti sedang mengelem kaca yang pecah karena teriakan matsucchi)-_-_-

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

-Commercial Break-

_Hujan – kesedihan… - angin – kesepian… - badai – keraguan… - bunyi lonceng – nyanyian… - semua terdengar jelas di puncak pusat penyelidikan Kira. Ditempat aku mengejarnya, badai mengantarkan Requiem, lagu kematian dari lonceng pemakaman. Siapa yang akan mati hari ini? Apa yang akan mati hari ini? Nafasku sesak, kepalaku tak kunjung mendingin meski fisik ini telah kuyup oleh air hujan. Dan dia, dia berdiri disampingku, entah mengawasi atau menemaniku. _

**L's ReQuieM**. One Shot Fan fic yang di adaptasi dari Anime Death Note. Sedikit Cross over Bleach. Kegalauan hati sang detektif di detik kematiannya. Segera baca n kasih review buat cerita 1st POV pertama Mewth, si kucing Siluman.

-end of commercial Break-

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

"Ok, kembali di R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ . kali ini bersama Matt, (hampir) 20 tahun (ketika meninggal)– single. Hobiku tv gaming dan kadang main beberapa game online atau game buatanku sendiri. Aku benci pergi keluar, karena itu aku menyuruh Mello pergi untuk berbelanja" Matt melirik layar laptop yang menampilkan tulisan **Perkenalkan dirimu dan Mello beserta hobi dan kalo perlu alamat dan nomor telepon** "_Kucing stalker_" batin Matt. Sedang Matsuda kini jongkok di pojokan sambil buat lingkaran dilantai dengan telunjuknya, tak lupa dinaungi aura hitam black hole penderitaan serta huruf-huruf yang menyusun kata-kata 'tak ada yang peduli padaku ya?' atau 'Aku memang tokoh figuran…' dan ' aku kalah sama tokoh yang cuma muncul 2 episode' 'Aku kalah sama si belang 1/3 halaman' dst dll dsb.

"Mello sampai sekarang belum juga sampai studio. Persentase dia ditahan karena di kira bawah umur sama dengan persentase keluarnya onimusha 4"

"Gara-Gara siapa aku sampai di tangkap,Matt Sialan!!" pintu studio di dobrak oleh sosok berambut pirang berpakaian serba ketat –gothic- dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya. Dia melemparkan kantong belanjaan pada Matt.

"##!, aku sudah 20 tahun(saat meninggal)! Dan penjaga toko brengsek Itu mengiraku SMA?! Kalau aku bawa pistol sudah kutembak kepalanya. Aku perempuan!?! Mau ku ## dulu ##nya?! Aku tunjukkan ##ku dia malah pingsan! Matt ##!, sekali lagi kau mau beli ##!,jangan menyuruhku atau ##!mu akan ku ##! Dan apa ## Ini?!"

((keterangan author : mohon maaf, mew terpaksa harus menggunakan sensor untuk kata-kata 'berbahaya'. Demi menjaga supaya rating cerita ini tetap T)).

"Ah, Akhirnya datang juga" Matt berkata dengan santai –mengabaikan kata-kata yang harus di sensor- sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari dalam kantong plastik, melemparkan coklat pada si pirang yang marah dan membiarkan pesanan bermasalah di dalam plastik. "Nama orang yang suka memaki ini, Mello. Tapi kadang aku memanggilnya Mihael hone-"Perkataan Matt terpaksa terputus karena kaki Mello mendarat di kepalanya. Tendangan telak yang membuatnya terkapar di lantai.

"Diam kau Mail ##! Jangan lupa kau itu lebih muda dariku, pendek ## dan peringkatmu jauuuh di bawahku" Matt hanya bisa meringis saat si blonde pemarah menendangnya sekali lagi dan duduk di kursi "Baca surat sialan ini Matt!" perintah peringkat dua Wammy House sembari mengangkat kedua kakinya ke meja. "Kenapa kita harus dihidupkan lagi untuk acara ## ini?!" maki Mello.

Matt mengusap kepalanya yang benjol "Cuma beda dua bulan,3 cm dan 1 peringkat saja kok" gumamnya. Tak berani keras-keras atau dia bisa digebukin sama mantan anggota mafia tingkat atas. "Anu Miha- maksudku Mello. Kita harus menunggu bintang tamunya, L"

Matt bersumpah dia melihat mata Mello terbakar dan seluruh rambutnya berdiri seperti manusia seiya sebelum memberinya tendangan (lagi) hingga melayang ke pojok ruangan, dan mendarat dengan selamat di atas tubuh matsuda yang jadi gepeng. "Ups… Gomen"

"Kalau maksudmu si ## Near yang jadi bintang tamunya aku ngga mau jadi pembawa acara!" Mello menggigit coklatnya, nafasnya pun mulai teratur. "##!"

_Ah aku lupa, yang terakhir jadi L kan si Near._ "Bukan L yang terakhir - tapi yang pertama" Jelas Matt sambil merangkak ke tempat duduknya. "Senior kita… lagipula semua yang diundang di sini udah mati kok" ucapnya- benar-benar melupakan Matsuda.

"##!" Mello memalingkan wajahnya dari Matt. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?!"

_Bagaimana mau bilang? Kau sudah menendangku duluan. Tapi sepadan dengan melihat wajah malumu yang manis…_Matt tersenyum dan bergembira dalam hati. Soalnya kalau senyum beneran bisa-bisa babak belur.

Mello mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Matt berdiri. "Kalau L yang pertama sih ngga bisa datang. Tadi aku di kabarin sama ### Light. Katanya hilang, diculik, ### ato ### sejenis itulah…"

Matt menyiripkan matanya. Dia penasaran sejak kapan Mello akrab sama Kira. Tapi ngga berani nanya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan menyalakannya.

"Matt… kau ini ## idiot ya?"

"Hmm.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Apa kau menggunakan mata ## tak bergunamu dan tahu kita di ruang siaran radio?"

Matt menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "lalu?"

"##! Tak berotak! Kau tahu kan dilarang merokok?! Lalu apa kau mau cepat mati dengan menumpuk nikotin sialan itu di paru-parumu?!"

"Aku sudah mati Mello… tapi aku bahagia kau memperhatikanku" mata mereka beradu. Asap yang jadi batas mereka semakin menebal, tapi mata itu tetap tak berkedip.

Matsuda di pojok ruangan mengeluarkan huruf-huruf baru dari aura kelam menderitanya. '_YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT!_'

Tunggu… ceritanya kok jadi menyimpang begini?

…

"Mello.."

…

"Matt"

…

"Mello, aku-" Perkataan Matt di hentikan jari yang terbungkus glove kulit hitam. Jari Mello.

…

"Matt… "Tapi sebelum menyimpang lebih jauh alarm meraung-raung "##! Kau pikir aku tidak dengar perkenalanmu di radio,HUH?! Single?! Single ## dalam mulutmu! Kau ##!!"

(bagi yang lupa silahkan lihat alinea 1 setelah commercial break)

"##! Harusnya kau tahu di sini dilarang merokok! ##! Dasar Idiot,##, ##, ##, ##! Kalau asapnya setebal ini bisa-"

…."CRSSSSSSHHHH"…

Air menyembur dari langit-langit. Alarm kebakaran meraung semakin keras.

"##!! Mati lagi saja kau Matt!!" Dengan sepenuh tenaga Mello mencekik partnernya.

"Eghk! Tu-tungg- Eghk! "

Alat anti kebakaran yang berfungsi sangat baik membuat Para pembawa acara basah kuyup. Begitupula peralatan elektronik dalam studio. Hiks… rusak lagi…

Dan –bzzzzt… -

bzzzttt…

-bzzzttt…

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

-Commercial Break-

Uhm, bagi berminat melihat kelanjutan kehidupan 2 host yang lagi membunuh ini, silahkan baca **Kill Me Kiss Me**, the super hot, blody, sexy n funny about Death Note Reverse World. Silahkan temukan dunia lain dimana Matt bisa nampil penuh dengan Mello dan tokoh-tokoh mengejutkan mendampinginya.

-end of commercial Break-

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

(-Mohon maaf… karena rusaknya peralatan, Radio M hari ini terpaksa dibatalkan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya-)

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

**STOP PRESS:**

**Sebelum klik next, berikan review untuk memperbaiki studio yang rusak. mew error berat neh,  
**

**Episode dua : Pertarungan Detektif! Once again, the detective analysis war!**


	3. episode 2

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

Episode dua (WARNING:Be Detective! Bakal panjang-siapkan cemilan)

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

"Ohayaou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Kapanpun dan dimanapun kalian berada, selamat datang di acara R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ Tempat dimana semua pertanyaan seputar Death Note –Manga n Anime- juga seputar kehidupan sehari-hari bebas untuk di tanyakan. Kali ini tetap dengan host tercinta kalian Matsuda Touta! Mungkin banyak yang mempertanyakan kenapa aku muncul lagi dan kenapa masih episode dua? Itu karena episode dua yang lalu di batalkan! Tentu saja karena tak ada satupun surat di bacakan. Dan aku tampil lagi karena Misora Naomi yang seharusnya jadi pembawa acara episode dua (revisi) sedang bulan madu di surga dengan Ray Penber, sedang Mogi-san tidak bisa menggantikannya, Misa menolak tampil … Mikami Teru tak berhasil ditemukan dan Mason Steve-- siapa tuh? Karena itu jadilah aku terpilih lagi!"

Tawa kebahagian sekali lagi terdengar. Semua dengan nama M telah tersingkir. Kecuali Mew tentu saja. Matt dan Mello? Kecuali Matt bisa mengatasi kecanduan nikotinnya dan Mello mejaga kata-katanya, baru mereka bisa masuk Studio.

"Dan bisa dijelaskan kenapa aku yang duduk di sini bukannya si detektif freak, insomnia pecandu gula?" suara yang elegan mengaluarkan Matsuda dari taman kebahagiaan dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, Light-kun... lama tidak jumpa" Matsuda mengembangkan senyum yang ramah walau terlihat bodoh-pada Yagami Light- aka Kira.

"Ya.. sejak kau menembakku di gudang tua… waktu yang lama sekali Matsuda-san" Matsuda melihat sebuah senyum laser beam! Senyuman penuh dendam dengan mata genius penuh rencana. "Jadi…Apa jawabanmu?"

Light akan membunuhku! Light pasti akan membunuhku! Tawa 2 paragraf yang lalu berubah jadi tangis ketakutan. "Ano.. emm"tangan Matsuda bergetar keras. "L itu… Light kan juga, alfabet awalnya L, kan? jadi…." Senyum Light lenyap. TIDAAAAKKK!! Light pasti akan menyiksaku sampai mati!

Light menhentikan terornya dengan berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ . "Aku menolak di jadikan pengganti hanya karena dia tidak muncul dari episode gagal yang lalu" Matsuda masih menggigil di kursinya. "Aku akan mencarinya.. entah siapa orang (atau arwah) yang cukup gila untuk menculik si freak, tapi kurasa dia lawan yang tidak akan membosankan~" Senyum Light kembali terkembang. Kali ini senyum seorang Jenius yang tertantang pada kasus."Tapi sebelumnya, temukan si hentai itu terlebih dahulu dan menyeretnya kemari"

Light keluar-pintu tertutup- Matsuda kembali sendiri.

…selamat… Matsuda menghela nafas lega.

…tapi…

…sekarang bintang tamunya siapa dong?...

Tidak sampai 3 detik matsuda bertanya, pintu studio kembali terbuka.

"Maaf, aku telambat…"

Muncul! Dengan membawa kotak cake, memakai kemeja putih kucel, jeans biru lusuh, mata besar lengkap dengan kantung mata hitam serta rambut hitam yang berantakan- sosok makhluk yang lebih mirip hantu (oh- dia memang hantu) masuk dan duduk di kursi samping matsuda. Tak lupa mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluknya di depan dada.

Mata Matsuda berkaca-kaca penuh kebahagiaan. "L-san!"

"Aku lebih menghargai bila kau memanggilku Ryuuzaki, Matsuda"

"Ah, tentu saja Ryuuzaki" jawab Matsuda penuh semangat. Sementara L- maksudnya Ryuuzaki mulai memotong kue di hadapannya tanpa niat menawarkan pada Matsuda.

"Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita akan mulai membaca pertanyaan pertama. Pertanyaan pertama, kali ini berasal dari shi-4-shi-4. Isi emailnya… L, knp L stiap megang ssuatu slalu pk ujung jari, kyk jijik gitu? apa L trmsk STTB (si tgn tak brkuman. wkwkw) ? trus, apa ngga pgel jongkok trus?"Matsuda mengalihkan pandangan dari e-mail ke Ryuuzaki. "Nah,apa jawabanmu Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki mencolek dengan jari telunjuknya lapisan tebal selai strawbery dan menjilatinya perlahan. "Pegal, sama sekali tidak, kalau kalian melakukannya sepanjang hidup, justru duduk yang 'normal' jauh lebih bikin pegal."Ryuuzaki melirik cara duduk Matsuda "Lalu... STTB ya? Mungkin saja… tapi cukup meragukan bila melihat pakaian yang tak pernah ganti. Apakah kau masih berfikir mengenai higienis tidaknya suatu barang jika kau sendiri diragukan pernah ganti baju?" Seringai terkembang. "L bahkan tidak pernah mencuci tangan sebelum memakan semua makanan manis. Jadi, cara pegang itu hanya agar tidak perlu cuci tangan sebelum makan kue".

Matsuda berjengit. Selain tidak tidur juga tidak mandi?

"Oh, jadi begitu ya…" Matsuda menggeser kursi, menjauh dari Ryuuzaki. "Untuk pertanyaan Selanjutnya, Ryuuzaki silahkan pilih kartu pos di hadapanmu"

Ryuuzaki sedang menuang isi botol saos strawbery (yang muncul entah dari mana) ke atas kue ketika matanya melihat kartu pos berwarna merah darah dengan gambar tengkorak perak. "Kartu pos yang manis"

Ryuuzaki mengambil kartu pos itu dengan tangan berlumuran darah, eh maksudnya saos strawbery yang seperti darah. "Surat dari Kindaichi Hajime. -Hallo L! kau pasti memilih kartu posku karena aku sudah membuatnya seunik mungkin, kupertaruhkan nama Kakekku! Aku siswa SMA yang sehat dan sering dikatai hentai oleh Miyuki, teman kecilku. Tapi aku senang karena ada juga detektif yang lebih hentai dari pada aku, yaitu L!-"Ryuuzaki berhenti membaca kartu. Hentai, pervert, mesum dan apapun bahasanya tetap saja membuatnya sedikit 'tergelitik'. Dia menjilati strawberi di tangannya dan melanjutkan.

"Lebih dari 50 hari menawan Misa. model yang seksi yang tidak memakai under-"Ryuuzaki memotongnya dan melanjutkan ke kalimat berikutnya "Dan hanya pakai-" melompat ke kalimat berikutnya. "Melihat-"melampaui 3 kata "24/7 dari kamera! Kau detektif Hentai sejati! Lalu bagaimana kau mengatasi bila Misa sedang-"Ryuuzaki mengganti kata yang ada dalam kartu pos "panggilan alam dan panggilan bulan?"

Matsuda bergidik ngeri demi melihat Mata Ryuuzaki yang terlihat merah. Well, kalau di versi movie ada anggota kepolisian wanita yang mengurusnya. Tapi di versi anime dan manga… (-(keringat dingin mengalir)-). oh, ini benar-benar pelecehan!

Ryuuzaki menarik nafas panjang dan menuntaskan kartu pos yang akan membuatnya di hajar sampai mati oleh komnas Ham dan Wanita- tunggu… dia kan sudah mati. "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku ya… " Ryuuzaki baru berfikir surat itu sudah berakhir ketika melihat di ujung bawah kartu pos tulisan kecil 'Ps:berhubung kau juga merantai diri sebulan penuh dengan cowok tampang model itu, apa kau AC-' sebelum L selesai membacanya, Matsuda sudah menyambar kartu pos. khawatir Ryuuzaki ngamuk.

"De-demikianlah pertanyaan dari Kindaichi-kun. Silahkan dijawab Ryuuzaki"

Ryuuzaki memasukkan sepotong besar cake merah yang entah terbuat dari apa dengan permukaan dibanjiri saos strawbery ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menjilati tepian bibirnya yang mirip Vampir setelah menghisap darah.

Cuma perasaanku atau Ryuuzaki hari ini kelihatan lebih seram ya?

"Kindaichi-kun… L melihatnya sebagai Kira- bukan wanita. Kira ke-2, tidak kurang mungkin lebih" Ryuuzaki kembali menjilati jari-jarinya yang panjang. "Mengenai 'panggilan' dan bagaimana mengurus Misa selama 50 hari" senyum terkembang, mata menyipit-menatap lurus pada mikrofon di hadapannya. "Hanya tiga hal yang akan terjadi bila aku memberi tahu jawabannya. Pertama, para pembaca wanita tidak akan bisa makan selama 2 hari. Kedua, Radio M di brendel lembaga sensor dan terakhir seekor Kucing siluman akan masuk azkaban" senyum Ryuuzaki semakin melebar, matanya seperti burung nazar yang melihat orang mati. "Kurasa kita tidak menghendakinya"

Cuma perasaanku atau Ryuuzaki semakin kelihatan seperti panda pemakan daging ya?(emang ada?)

"Matsuda, kenapa kau diam?" Ryuuzaki melihat matsuda, alih-alih naik terus ke atas. Ke rambut hitam yang selalu di minyaki. "Padahal panjang umur"gumamnya.

"Oh… maaf…"Matsuda merapikan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryuuzaki ke kartu pos ukuran Jumbo dengan foto sekelompok anak usia 14-17 tahun atau mungkin lebih kecil. "Berikutnya kita mendapat kartu pos gabungan dari siswa kelas Q - Dan Detektif School. Cukup banyak pertanyaan di dalamnya. Tapi kurasa hanya beberapa saja yang akan di bacakan"

"Hoyeh ahu hang henghahahah?"(Boleh aku yang membacakannya?) tawar Ryuuzaki dengan mulut dipenuhi daging berdarah-eh maksudnya kue dengan saos merah kental. Tapi dengan segala kebijaksanaan yang tidak ada pada dirinya, Matsuda menolak.

"Selamat siang RADIO M! Aku Kyu, mewakili teman-temanku di Dan Detective School mau menanyakan banyak hal seputar cerita DEATH NOTE. Tolong di jawab ya" Matsuda melihat 13 nomor pertanyaan, sebagian diantaranya berkaitan lansung dengan Light, Near, Misa atau Shinigami yang saat ini tidak ada di tempat, dan agak mirip dengan pertanyaan di episode satu. Akhirnya setelah pilah-pilih, di dapatkan 3 pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan L.

"Pertanyaan nomor dua. Siapa saingan terbesar yang paling kau hormati?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, setelah menelan kue dan menyeruput cairan merah di dasar piring, Ryuuzaki menjawab. "Saingan besar L adalah Yagami Light. Dan saingan terbesarku adalah Kira" sama aja kalee..

"Pertanyaan nomor tujuh. Aku penasaran, siapa yang lebih tinggi antara Light dan L"

Ryuuzaki mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Tinggi tingkat intelektualnya atau skill sosial atau tinggi badan?" Ryuuzaki balik bertanya sambil mengeluarkan stok gula aren entah dari mana.

"Ah kalau soal ini…"Matsuda menggantikan L menjawab. "Kalian bisa membaca DEATH NOTE 13 How To Read It. Dan Jangan beli bajakan! Hargai pengarang dengan membeli produk originalnya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Indonesia bakal sulit dapat license manga. Hargai kekayaan intelektual dengan tidak membeli prosuk palsu" (Iklan layanan masyarakat ini dipersembahkan oleh- Matsuda)-".

"Dan jawabannya, mereka berdua sama tinggi badannya- sekitar 179cm. Untuk intelektual… itu tergantung pandangan masing-masing orang. Aku pribadi mendukung Light-kun" Kalo mendukung L bisa-bisa aku dibunuh beneran sama Light-kun.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, nomor 13. Dari guru-guru pengajar di Dan Detective School" Matsuda meneguk air ludahnya tiga kali dan bolak-balik menatap L dan kartu pos bergantian. "Ini mengenai Video Kira ke dua, kita sebut saja Misa. Untuk bertemu dengan Kira yang sesungguhnya, Misa mengirimkan Video, lalu mendapat balasan yang sebenarnya disusun L dan Light. Lalu dia mengirimkan video ke dua beserta buku harian setahun yang lalu. (dalam versi manga tahun 2003-versi anime tahun 2006). Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah buku harian itu ikut ditayangkan bersama dengan video yang dikirimkannya?" Matsuda mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryuuzaki yang menggigiti arena berwarna (lagi-lagi) merah darah. Meskipun nama lainnya gula merah, tapi bukannya warna aslinya coklat?

((Hindari makanan dengan warna mencolok, karena menggunakan pewarna buatan secara berlebihan-Mew))

"Masih ada lanjutannya kan…?

Matsuda menelan ludahnya… "Iklan dulu boleh?"

Mata Ryuuzaki sepertinya terkontaminasi oleh kue yang di makannya, berwarna merah.

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

a/n : Uwaaa~ upload dua chapter sekaligus,Mew! Karena yang sebelumnya rada ngawur, kali ini Mew kumpulkan Para Detektif Manga yang aksinya sangat melekat di kepala Mew. MeWTh Love Detectives! Oh, ada kriminal juga nyangkut – satu. BTW, jangan lupa review ya! Awas kalo ngga review- nilainya ulangan semester ini bakal anjlok semua lho! (Pasang kertas mantra anti kutukan). Silahkan lanjutkan baca –ada misteri besar! Oh, Mew Love mystery!- dan jangan lupa... Review please!

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

"Produser-Author geblek! Ngeletakin author note kok di tengah-tengah cerita!" Matsuda mendengus kesal.

Tapi sebelum protes lagi Produser-author egois numpang lewat lagi...

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

Nyaris lupa….

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya Mew, tapi ohba tsugumi & obata Takeshi - kalo Mew Yang punya populasi kucing pasti akan meledak (gak nyambung). Azkaban 100 persen buatan J.K Rowling. Detektif Kindaichi dan DDS Q juga bukan Mew yang dirikan, tapi Kanari Yosaburo & Sato Fumiya. Kaito Kid masih belong to Gosho Aoyama, klo mew yang punya udah mew curi emas Monas (eh- udah di curi ya?). Mew hanya punya ide analysis dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Serta misteri utama! Adakah yang sadar dari awal?!"

!(&- Music: R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ -&)!

"Geblek kuadrat… disclaimer juga di tengah cerita!"

"Bisa dibacakan lanjutan suratnya Matsuda-san?" Matsuda menggigil, bukan karena AC penyebab global warming- tapi pada tatapan membunuh Ryuuzaki. Sejak kapan Ryuuzaki punya kemampuan death stare seperti Light-kun?

"Ano…" Matsuda ragu untuk membacakan- tapi mengingat masa hidupnya yang mungkin akan berakhir bila tidak dibaca… mau tak mau.. "Soal Video dan buku harian. Video memang ditayangkan ke seluruh jepang, tapi apakah Diarynya juga di tayangkan?"

Dibawahnya ada dua option jawaban "Jika Ya, kenapa ketika Light pergi ke Aoyama tidak terjadi kepanikan atau membludaknya orang-orang? Bahkan teman-teman Light yang notabene Mahasiswa Hukum sama sekali tidak membicarakan mengenai 'di diary itu ada Tertulis Kira pernah ke aoyama untuk tukaran Note lho'. Hal ini nyaris mustahil, mengingat fanatisme pendukung Kira. Dan tentu saja media massa tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Bahkan kondisi dua tempat lainnya termasuk Stadion juga tidak terjadi kepanikan atau antusiaseme massal. Ini berlawanan dengan psikologi sosial"

Matsuda menarik nafas panjang. "Tolong jelaskan…"

Ryuuzaki menelan gula aren terakhir tanpa mengunyahnya dan mendelik. "Ada option keduanya kan? Bisa kau bacakan, Matsuda-san?"daripada permohonan lebih terdengar seperti ancaman karena L mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Untuk membuka kaleng manisan? (yang lagi-lagi muncul entah dari mana)

"Jika tidak, kurasa semua ketenangan di Aoyama bisa di jelaskan. Tapi…"

Oh, kurasa kalian pasti akan langsung tahu bila menonton animenya.. "Tapi kenapa Misa masih datang ke Aoyama? Kira hanya bisa tahu tempat perjanjianbila membaca diary itu. Dan Misa bahkan tahu kalau diary itu akan jatuh ke tangan kepolisian (atau bahkan L). Dan mengingat tempramen Misa, dia akan membunuh beberapa (yang pasti lebih dari 10) apabila Diary itu tidak di tayangkan. Ps: Persentase L menjawab tidak hampir sama dengan persentase Pak Dan menari tap Dance"

Ryuuzaki nyengir. Menyeringai, kedua sudut bibirnya bagai membelah pipinya yang pucat. "Banyak sekali detektif di dunia… sangat banyak. dan siapa yang bilang L detektif terbaik di dunia?"

Bukannya kau sendiri? Ahh… kenapa dari tadi Ryuuzaki menjatuhkan imagenya sendiri ya? Tapi setahuku dari awal juga dia ngga pernah jaga image.

"Jawabannya bisa kalian lihat di Manga dan anime. Penjelasannya sudah diberikan oleh para guru DDA. Dan Matsuda, 85 persen kemungkinan kau berfikir aku menjatuhkan image, 10 persen aku sama sekali tidak L, dan 5 persen bahwa L makin error sejak mati. Berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh"

Matsuda nyaris lupa bahwa Ryuuzaki punya analisis kejiwaan yang tepat sasaran.

"Nah kita lanjutkan pada suara pendengar"Matsuda mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pertanyaan langsung via telpon. Untuk bergabung, silahkan hubungi nomor +81713 xxxxxxxx… dan jangan lupa paswordnya. Bila terdengar R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ kalian harus membalas 'Tanya Semua Pada M!' dan sekarang di studio sudah masuk telepon pertama!"

"Memang berapa banyak telepon yang mau kau terima?" Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan manisan Cabai dari dalam kaleng. Dan mengoyakkan dengan taringnya.

Matsuda hanya tersenyum penuh ketakutan dan menerima telpon padahal harusnya aku jadi pemeran utama, tapi kenapa jadi sasaran teror mulu sih? "R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ "

"Tanya Semua Pada M!"

"Dari suaranya kurasa besar kemungkinan Remaja SMA laki-laki dan punya kebiasaan yang unik" Ryuuzaki mulai menganalisis. "Dan dari jenis suaranya, kurasa dia juga punya kemampuan suara perut atau sejenisnya"

"Anu Ryuuzaki, bukan kita yang nanya penelpon tapi sebaliknya" Matsuda menjelaskan perlahan.

Ryuuzaki menatap Matsuda, mengangkat pisaunya yang di penuhi cairan manisan cabai kemerahan. Menyodorkannya pada mata tebelalak Matsuda yang berarti 'Aku lebih tahu dari pada kamu! Berhentilah melihatku atau akan kekeluarkan mata itu'

"Pe-Pe-Pertanyaannya tolong!!" Tolong selamatkan aku dari Ryuuzaki yang berubah jadi Psiko!

"Namaku Kaito Kid, seperti dugaanmu aku masih SMA. Aku mengikuti R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ dari awal, tentu saja dari sejak Light menolak jadi bintang tamu pengganti"

"Per-per-pertanyaan TOLOOOONGGG!!:" Seseorang selamatkan aku!!! Pisau itu semakin mendekat.

"Cuma perasaanku atau sepertinya Matsuda sedang berteriak Minta tolong?" tanya Kaito di ujung telepon. "Well baiklah, aku akan to the point saja. Pertanyaan untuk L-san"

"Ryuuzaki…" Koreksi Ryuuzaki dan menarik pisau yang nyaris menggores hidung Matsuda.

Se-..se-… selamat.. fuuuhh

"Baiklah Ryuuzaki… aku merasa ganjil sejak tadi Ryuuzaki menjawab dengan meletakkan diri sebagai pihak ke-3 dan tidak L. Aku akan mengulangnya" Kaito berdehem dua kali dan mengeluarkan suara yang 100 persen mirip Ryuuzaki (akan ditulis dengan italic).

"Jawaban Pertama : L bahkan tidak pernah mencuci tangan sebelum memakan semua makanan manis… Disini kau meletakkan dirimu sebagai pihak ke-3.

Jawaban ke-2: L melihatnya sebagai Kira- bukan wanita. Kira ke-2, tidak kurang mungkin lebih. Penggunaan kata mungkin, itu seolah kau bukanlah L.

Jawaban ke-3, atas pertanyaan kyu, DDS - secara berturut-turut : Saingan besar L adalah Yagami Light. Dan saingan terbesarku adalah Kira. Di sini bahkan kau memisahkan dirimu dengan L. Lalu terakhir Banyak sekali detektif di dunia… sangat banyak. dan siapa yang bilang L detektif terbaik di dunia? Mengingat kau orang yang tidak mau kalah, tipe kekanakan. Ini sama saja mengungkapkan L kalah. Bahkan kau menolak kupanggil L. yah, aku memanggilmu L hanya untuk mengetes."

"Dengan kata lain…" Ryuuzaki menjilati cairan manis di pisau lipatnya. sensasi dingin ketajaman perak membuat darahnya berdesir. "Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan. Aku bukan L"

"Bukan hanya aku…" kaito membersihkan tenggorokannya lagi dan mengeluarkan suara yang 100 persen mirip Yagami Light

'Aku akan mencarinya.. entah siapa orang (atau arwah) yang cukup gila untuk menculik si freak, tapi kurasa dia lawan yang tidak akan membosankan~.Tapi sebelumnya, temukan si hentai itu terlebih dahulu dan menyeretnya kemari' Setelah itu aku dapat mendengar Light keluar dari studio dan tidak sampai ½ menit kau masuk ke dalam studio melalui pintu yang sama. Yeah, dari awal saja aku langsung tahu!"

Matsuda menelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Matsuda-san… anda benar anggota kepolisian? Yakin tidak masuk lewat jalan belakang?" Suara meremehkan Kaito menjelma jadi seribu pisau yang menghujam Matsuda. "Itu artinya, Light pasti bertemu -berpapasan- dengan Ryuuzaki yang saat ini ada di studio. Tapi saat itu tidak ada pertengkaran, bahkan Light tidak menyeretnya ke Studio. Dan untuk itu hanya ada satu alasan… yaitu-"

"Ya… aku memang berjumpa dengan Light-kun… Kira…" Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan senyum manis,penuh hormat- sementara tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pisau. "Pemuda menarik, bahkan dia langsung tahu aku bukan L hanya dengan sekilas pandang. Dan karena aku bukan L maka dia tidak menyeretku"

Kaito berteriak penuh kemenangan. "Kau mengakuinya kau bukan L! yah, sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke studio tanpa Light, aku langsung tahu kau bukan L!"

Ryuuzaki mendekatkan bibirnya pada mike dan mengatakan dengan tegas. "Dari awal juga kubilang… aku Ryuuzaki"

Sekilas info : nama romanji Ryuuzaki pertama kali digunakan oleh Beyond Rue Ryuuzaki. setelah itu baru digunakan Oleh L(baca: eru) sebagai nama panggilan di Tim penyelidik kira.

"Beyond Birthday!"dapat terdengar eureka secara samar dari ujung telepon.

Itu menjelaskan kenapa tampangnya lebih terlihat seperti psikopat daripada detektif. Matsuda menjauh satu langkah. Dan menyadari sesuatu… "Jadi kau yang menculik L!!!"

"Bukan" jawab Ryuuzaki cepat.

Terdengar helaan nafas Kaito. "Matsuda-kun, karena ada polisi sepertimu, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah tertangkap. Tapi aku kecewa ada polisi sebodoh kamu…"

"..!.." Sakit hati tak terperi, siksa batin tak terdefinisi. Matsuda jatuh dalam jurang 'orang bodoh' selamanya.

"Sama seperti alasan kenapa Ryuuzaki yang ada dalam studio bukan L, alasan itu juga yang menekankan kalau dia bukan orang yang menculik L. Kalau memang Ryuuzaki yang menculik L, Light pasti akan menantangnya… setidaknya akan terjadi keributan. Light jenius, aku tidak akan mengingkari ini. Dia tidak mungkin berkata yakin akan menyeret L jika tidak memiliki petunjuk. Dan… sekali lagi… penekanan bahwa Dia membiarkan Ryuuzaki karena tahu dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan L"

"Analisis yang sangat hebat tuan pencuri. Kalau begitu kau tahu siapa penculiknya?"

"Itu mudah saja dia-"

Sebelum sempat Kaito menjawab, pintu di dobrak oleh pemeran utama Death Note yang perfeksionis. Sedang sosok kembar Ryuuzaki, L, bersandar lemas pada pundak Light. "Sejak pertama kali aku berpapasan denganmu yang mirip si maniak gula ini di lorong" Light langsung mengeluarkan analisisnya. "Beyond Birthday, aku tahu pasti… Si Hentai ini pernah menceritakan tentangmu. Beyond Birthday tak pernah terobsesi jadi detektif, obsesinya penjahat terbaik. jika mau menculik, dia akan menculikku- KIRA-SAMA. Jadi yang tersisa adalah yang mengundangnya. Dia pasti tahu L tidak akan hadir. Dan makhluk itu memiliki kemampuan memanggil orang ke studio ini.."

"Yah, aku juga mau ngomong begitu" Kaito tertawa lirih. tapi sebelum sempat berkata-kata lagi, kabel telpon keburu diputus Ryuuzaki dengan pisau keramatnya.

Tiga pasang mata (mengabaikan mata matsuda yang sudah terjun bebas ke jurang 'orang bodoh') memandang lurus ke satu titik. satu makhluk..

((Perasaaan Mew ngga nyaman))

"Light-kun…" Suara L terdengar Lirih. Masih trauma pada temapat dia dikurukng tanpa makanan manis selama 1 chapter. "Aku punya pertanyaan kecil… untuk menutup acara ini"

Senyum terkembang. Dia mengeluarkan pena dari sakunya. Menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dia sudah tahu pasti apa.

"Apakah Death Note bisa Membunuh makhluk selain manusia?"

Light mengeluarkan kertas deathnote dari dalam ruang rahasia jam tangannya. "Kurasa kita perlu mencobanya terlebih dahulu…"

Mata tak lepas pada satu titik. Memangnya mereka lihat siapa ya?

((Noleh kiri, kanan, diri sendiri, mew?? Masa sih…mew?))

Light menuliskan 5 huruf alfabeth dalam kertas.

Mata merah Ryuuzaki melihat ke atas kepala MeWTh? "Ah… tenggat waktu hidup kucing itu tinggal 40 detik"

((MEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

…40…

((Jangan-jangan…mew~))

Kertas terjatuh ke lantai, tertera sebuah nama…

…35…

MeWTh

…40…

((KEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!))

…30…

"Tinggal 29 detik lagi…"

"Wah sepertinya Death Note berlaku juga untuk makhluk selain manusia…"

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya Light-kun"

...35…

Jahatnya, Hiks…Hiks… masa R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Hanya balasan untuk orang yang menculikku"

…20…

ah, sebelum mati Mew mau promosi lagi. The most Shocking detective story Mew Ever Write (until Jan 09). Menantang tuk pecahkan misteri yang berbalut komedi dan romance. Sebuah fanfiction detective conan. AixconanxRan.

**Edge of hope **apakah yang menanti di ujung harapan?

...15...

"Ngga bercanda, nih makhluk beneran harus mati"

...10...

Ujung harapan Mew sekarang jangan sampai mati dulu deh,mew~ B-san… save mew

"Ah tinggal 9 detik"

…8…

Kelihatannya nasib R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_ berakhir sampai di sini

…7…

Juga nasib Mew

6

5

4

3

**Review?**

2

PLEASE…

1

R_**A**_D_**IO**_ M_**!**_

- RADIO M, tanya semua pada M!"

THE END (?)


End file.
